Crónicas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. Team Satisfaction. Serie de viñetas sin mucha conexión que narran la historia de éste team, amistad, duelos, enfrentamientos... Una familia sin lazos de sangre.
1. Crujido

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **24. Crujido

* * *

Un crujido lo despertó a mitad de una noche helada y silenciosa, cosa extraña en esa parte de Satélite, donde siempre se oían pandillas teniendo duelos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. ¿Sería acaso que alguien trataba de robarlo? Crow soltó una carcajada mientras se incoporaba completamente sobre el intento de futón que había conseguido, escrutando con sus ojos grises los alrededores. No tenía nada de valor, nada que sirviera como propósito a unos hipotéticos ladrones, así que eso no podía ser.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, sin fingir valentía, sintiéndola. Pero no recibió respuesta y cuando empezó a buscar su disco de duelo entre el montón de chatarra a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de algo. De un destello familiar y a la vez, algo molesto, dadas las horas que eran, en plena madrugada—. ¿Quién anda ahí? —repitió con cierto arrebato, poniéndose de pie y empuñando el disco de duelo como si se tratara de una espada, pero su rostro estaba sonriente, extrañamente animado.

Algo se removió en la oscuridad y le pareció escuchar una leve y despectiva carcajada, cosa que activó su propia sonrisa y sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cinturón, donde esperaba uno de esos convenientes aparatos inventados por Kiryu para inmovilizar al enemigo. Estaba por activarlo cuando tres figuras salieron de las sombras...

—¿Qué se supone que es ésto? —inquirió, alzando una ceja y dejando en paz el dispositivo. Yuusei, Jack y Kiryu estaban frente a él, todos con extraños uniformes y sonrisas divertidas—. ¿Una fiesta de pijamas?

Kiryu le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras asentía.

—Es una invitación a unirte al team Satisfaction —dijo con voz solemne, que casi se rompe en un sinfín de carcajadas.

—¿Y para eso vienen a mitad de la noche?

—Hoy tenemos nuestro primer enfrentamiento como equipo —declaró el de cabello plateado, paseándose por la habitación con cierto aire de impaciencia—. ¿Acaso crees que voy regalando discos de duelo y 'juguetes' inmovilizadores a todos los que se me cruzan? No, es que eres del grupo, Crow.

—¿Y tengo que usar ese disfraz?

Crow sonrió y le pegó unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo, como dándole a entender que estaba de broma.

Por fin pertenecía a un lugar. Y aunque no entendía muy bien qué significaba Team Satisfaction, ni mucho menos su objetivo a corto y largo plazo, decidió unírseles.

A esa primera familia en el desolado Satélite. A esas primeras y únicas noches teniendo duelos, diversión y compañía.


	2. Margarita

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **21. Margarita

* * *

Avanzó con paso seguro, mismo que sólo un monarca usaría. A su alrededor se erguían pilas de chatarra y desperdicios olvidados, justo como ellos, brillando débilmente a la luz de la luna. Era más de medianoche y Satélite era barrido por una suave brisa proveniente del mar, salada y casi reconfortante, perfecta para iniciar una carnicería, una batalla que designara al Rey del lugar. Y por supuesto, ése era él.

Y por supuesto, todo eso le pertenecería algún día. Así fueran sólo montones de chatarra y partes viejas de D-Wheels, así fueran muñecas rotas o flores —margaritas— pisoteadas con rabia, todo eso sería suyo.

Por eso avanzaba con paso decidido, buscando a su próximo oponente. Por eso le reconfortaba oír los gritos de ¡Duelo! por parte de sus compañeros, sus amigos, bases sólidas de su imperio, de su victoria.

Yuusei era un excelente estratega, podía salir de cualquier situación airoso. Jack era fuerte, aplastante, no había nadie que no sucumbiera ante su poderoso deck. Y Crow era astuto, muy astuto y entregado. Sus decks, llenos de cartas recogidas entre esa —su— chatarra, —su hogar—, les proveerían la victoria.

Y así lo confirmó el primer grito que hendió la noche, como una espada, rompiendo el silencio y, sin saberlo, también la desesperanza que siempre había habitado en su pecho.

El primer grito de un derrotado.

Los primeros lifepoints que llegaron a cero.

La primera victoria del Team Satisfaction.


	3. Único

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **27. Único

* * *

Es una sensación indescriptible, fascinante, la que recorre sus venas como pólvora a punto de estallar. Siempre le han gustado los duelos, el único medio para sobrevivir y divertirse en ese lugar desolado, pero nunca antes había sentido tal cosa, tal poderío brotando de su cuerpo con cada convocación, con cada monstruo de su oponente destrozado, con el sonido de los lifepoints llegando a cero.

Y Jack se pregunta cómo pudo haber vivido sin eso durante tanto tiempo y también cómo puede sacarle provecho a tan extraordinarias habilidades. Hay cierta ambición poblando sus ojos, translúcidos de un alma llena de metas. Hay cierta ambición recorriendo su cuerpo, misma que se sacia cuando abre su disco de duelo y barajea sus cartas. El Team Satisfaction le ha dado esa oportunidad, esa hambre de poder y reconocimiento.

Así que, cuando Kiryu anuncia que su meta a largo plazo es conquistar todo Satélite, no puede sentirse menos ansioso.

Un territorio por gobernar, miles que reconocerán sus habilidades.

Por fin.


	4. Mirando el cielo

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **18. Mirando el cielo

* * *

Es un día como muchos otros, aunque nadie está seguro de qué fecha es. Nada ha cambiado, la ciudad sigue gris y destrozada, llena de vándalos y de gritos pidiendo duelos. A lo lejos se puede divisar Dominó, con sus brillantes luces, con su continuo tránsito de personas, de comodidades, mismas que opacan a todo a su alrededor, incluído el cielo, al cual miran con cierta pereza los miembros del Team Satisfaction.

Kiryu no quiere apresurarse, pero algo en su interior le pide, le ordena que conquiste también ese territorio. Y aunque aún falta mucho, aunque aún no llevan ni una cuarta parte de Satélite conquistado, sabe que algún día aspirará a Neo Dominó City. A sus calles, a sus personas, a sus aplausos y sumisión.

Se siente confiado porque conoce al team que ha armado, amigos y compañeros, casi hermanos. Se siente confiado porque cada uno se aplica a su rama con precisión, aunque eso desencadene bromas en los otros, sobretodo con Yuusei, a quien ya le han puesto un apodo, nada ingenioso pero acertado. Cabeza de máquina.

Cabeza de máquina porque se la pasa todo el día arreglando viejos dispositivos, porque sabe de tecnología más que nadie en el lugar, porque se pierde en el tiempo cuando tiene un aparato nuevo entre las manos, destinado a hacer mejoras en sus discos de duelos, en sus instrumentos a la victoria.

El cielo parece lejano, pero Kiryu está tan confiado que sabe que si Yuusei se lo propone, algún día inventará algo para surcar el firmamento lleno de estrellas. Claro, eso cuando conquisten toda la tierra.


	5. Abrigo

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **09. Abrigo

* * *

Como siempre, no lleva la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, pero sabe que ha sido demasiado, suficiente como para que haya madurado y crecido —aunque sea sólo un poco— físicamente. Suficiente como para que sus manos se hayan ensanchado y su cabello crecido un palmo, desordenado y llameante. Sí, ha pasado tiempo. Ya no hay más correrías de adolescentes, dispuestos a comerse a un mundo que no conocían, no quedan más sueños ni duelos nocturnos, mucho menos risas y miradas jactanciosas, no queda nada del Team Satisfaction, mismo que lo acogió como una familia.

Lo único que tiene ahora es, aunque no es lo mismo, un montón de recuerdos y de historias que contar a los niños que se han convertido en su consuelo, en su familia y compañía. Recuerdos que se vuelven carcajadas y gritos de exclamación conforme va desgranando las historias de sus hazañas, de persecuciones a mitad de la noche, con la luna como única iluminación. Eso y la chaqueta del Team Satisfaction, que nunca se ha atrevido a desechar.

Eso y el abrigo que alguna vez le brindó su refugio en lo más escondido del puerto, ahora monumento a sus victorias.

Quizás ya no queda nada físico, quizás todos hayan tomado rumbos distintos, pero tiene la certeza de que, de vez en cuando, todos lo recuerdan.

Esa chaqueta, ese abrigo, símbolo de su amistad.


	6. Lentitud

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **20. Lentitud

* * *

El aire huele a libertad, a humedad y euforia. Una sensación desconocida pero poderosa recorre sus venas, sus nervios y músculos hasta llegar a su cerebro, el cual, impulsado por tan súbita adrenalina, lo hace soltar un grito de pura sorpresa.

Nunca creyó que podrían hacerlo, que surcarían los montones de chatarra a máxima velocidad, impulsados por la fuerza de su juventud y sus bien hábiles manos, pero lo están haciendo. Y aunque el peligro de un accidente siempre está latente en su mente, aunque ese mismo miedo a estrellarse retrasó la creación de la D-Wheel, conforme el viento le pega en la cara todo se va borrando, quedándose atrás con las risas y gritos de aliento, con la basura y el pasado aburrido, infeliz.

Es joven. Todos lo son, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo siente. Puede sentirlo y se deshace en carcajadas conforme avanza, un sonido poco familiar para muchos. Pero... Es que, es feliz. Es feliz en mucho tiempo, quizás nunca lo fue hasta que conoció a sus amigos, el team Satisfaction, las noches en vela, los experimentos peligrosos...

Ojalá su juventud nunca se acabe, desea Yuusei, tratando de frenar pero sin conseguirlo. Ojalá el tiempo transcurra con lentitud para siempre, estancándolos en esa época dorada, perfecta.


	7. Retorno

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **28. Retorno

* * *

No tiene nada de extraño tratándose de ellos, pero se sienten un poco incómodos al mantener el secreto. Normalmente las salidas del Team Satisfaction en la única D-Wheel se limitan a acrobacias peligrosas y carreras sin sentido, que traen noches y madrugadas llenas de risas y bromas, pues al no tener nadie más un aparato como ése los riding duels son escasos, por no decir nulos.

Por eso, el usarla para otro fin distinto a hacer alguna tontería propia de la juventud les acarrea cierta incomodidad. Pero, es necesario, debe hacerse. Eso es lo que se repiten una y otra vez mientras avanzan por el área B.A.D. buscando alguna cosa últil, bonita y barata. Es su cumpleaños, es necesario.

En realidad, ninguno de ellos está muy seguro del día en que nació, ni mucho menos quiénes fueron sus padres o cuidadores, pero celebran la palabra 'cumpleaños' cuando mejor les viene en gana, cuando es verano o cuando es invierno, dependiendo de la fecha en que se conocieron. Y ese día, 5 de Marzo, hace cuatro años que conocieron a Crow. Así que, por supuesto, se merece algo. Por soportarlos, por estar.

—Podríamos llevarle un pedazo de D-Wheel en forma de ala —sugiere Kiryu mientras se concentran en dar vueltas alrededor del tiradero más cercano, donde apenas y se puede distinguir algo en esa noche sin luna—. Ya sabes, le gustan esas cosas.

Yuusei no dice nada. Le gustaría darle otra cosa, por supuesto, algo que no sea el desperdicio de alguien más, pero a efectos prácticos, es lo mejor que puede ofrecerle.

—Primero una ala, luego el D-Wheel, ¿qué te parece...? ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? —Kiryu salta hábilmente del vehículo y remueve entre los escombros—. Claro que, si él tiene una, tendrás que hacerme una a mí. Y ya que estamos, una a Jack. Entonces podremos llamarlos Aces del Riding Duel, o algo... —lo señala con una destartalada defensa, con mirada acusadora.

—Prefiero el nombre actual, gracias —responde Yuusei reprimiendo una sonrisa, pero sin agregar nada más porque también se ha sumado a la búsqueda.

—¡Entonces ya está dicho! —exclama éste con un asentimiento de la cabeza, pues como Yuusei no ha denegado su idea , él ya lo da por hecho—. ¡D-Wheels para todos!

Y es que, cuando se promete algo de ese calibre, no hay punto de retorno.

No tratándose del team Satisfaction.


	8. Hojas

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **14. Hojas

* * *

No queda nada dentro y la mediocridad, sumada a su tristeza, tiñen las paredes de gris, de ese gris verdadero que nunca pudo ver, que siempre era opacado por los colores de sus chaquetas, de sus cabellos y sus sonrisas confiadas al caer la noche. No hay nadie, tampoco. La guarida que durante años fue su hogar, su puerto seguro, su todo, está tan vacía como él por dentro y la única prueba de que alguna vez coexistieron e hicieron estúpideces son un montón de hojas desperdigadas por la mesa en el centro, destartalada y sucia por tantos días sin uso.

Es el mapa de Satélite, uno que nunca supo dónde fue conseguido y del cual tampoco quiso ver adónde los llevaría. Adónde lo llevaría conscisamente a él, Kiryu, su líder.

Porque nunca pensó que esa ambición que se entreveía en sus ojos con cada enemigo derrotado se convertiría en algo más, en oscuridad, en ira, irracionalidad y venganza.

Y por eso, solo como está dentro del que alguna vez fue su hogar, se culpa.

Se culpa mientras busca fundirse con las paredes, _desaparecer._

Y lo peor de todo es que... entre sus manos, ya arrugadas por la fuerza de su desesperación, también desaparecen las hojas, los últimos vestigios de que algo llamado familia alguna vez existió.


	9. Luz

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **11. Luz

* * *

Está a punto de cumplir diecisiete años, o al menos eso cree. Poco a poco los pensamientos de irracionalidad y diversión van abandonando su mente, poco a poco el velo de la realidad va cubriendo sus ojos, que miran hacia el futuro y no al presente, plagado aún de salidas nocturnas y duelos por territorios. Ha pasado mucho tiempo dentro del equipo, ha pasado mucho tiempo compartiendo su vida y sus sueños con sus amigos, pero no quiere que todo sea así siempre, porque no tiene sentido, no tiene propósito...

¿Acaso se quedará estancado en ese lugar para siempre? ¿Acaso él, Jack Atlas, será siempre un miembro del Team Satisfaction, dedicado a pelear por territorios pero sin dominarlos?

La luz que emana de Neo Dominó City lo seduce diciéndole que no. Que puede cambiar su futuro, de algún modo, de alguna manera.

Y, sin que se de cuenta, comienza el fin de una época.

El fin de su hermandad, de su amistad y del Team Satisfaction.


	10. Respiro

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **10. Respiro

* * *

Apenas y ha dormido unas cuantas horas, no lo suficiente como para mantenerlo impasible, risueño, optimista, tan propio de él. Así que un llanto a su lado le pone los nervios de punta, hace que cierre los ojos para contenerse y suelte un suspiro de resignación. Es una mujer con un bebé en brazos, puede que tenga un año o dos máximo y al parecer tiene hambre.

—¿Es tu hijo? —pregunta Crow, llevándose una mano a la sien mientras intenta en vano sonreír, el llanto parece perforarle el cráneo y casi parece ver estrellitas destelleando bajo sus párpados.

—No, lo... lo encontré y estoy cuidándolo —el muchacho no sabe muy bien si creerle o no, pero de cualquier forma la admira, ya que hay muchos niños que, como él, no tuvieron a nadie que se ocupara de sus necesidades.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —los ojos llorosos del pequeño de cabello castaño se encuentran con los suyos por ínfimos segundos y logran derretir, sólo un poco, la irritación que siente. Pero no es hasta que ella se lo pone en los brazos que se siente completamente tranquilo y es quizás por eso que el bebé también deja de llorar, lo cual le da un respiro a su alma.

—Bueno... —ella titubea, sus ojos vagan por la cara del muchacho, ha oído rumores y no sabe si puede confiar en él, a pesar de que el pequeño está calmado en sus brazos. Cuando está a punto de responder, sin embargo, una cascada de silbidos e improperios interrumpen el momento... Y cuando se atreve a voltear, tres chicos los observan con sonrisas curiosas y burlonas.

—¡Crow no sabíamos que tenías un hijo! —grita Kiryu, acercándose con el paso digno de un matón de secundaria—. ¡Qué escondido lo tenías!

—Ja, por favor, ¡no puede ser del pequeño Crow! —dice Jack con sorna, pavoneándose por la acera como si lo acabaran de nombrar Rey del Universo—. ¡Si nisiquiera sabe lo que es una mujer!

Crow se pone rojo carmesí mientras mira a la chica, que comparte, además de la misma estupefacción, el color en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —se disculpa por lo bajo Crow, devolviéndole al pequeño, quien gimotea un poco en protesta—. Pero en serio, si necesitas algo, avísame. Sólo fíjate de que no estén ellos presentes.

Ella apenas y murmura un leve sí antes de que él se marche, con los brazos en jarras y mirada explosiva, dispuesto a darles una buena paliza a todos sus amigos.

Por alguna extraña razón le gustan los niños, un poco, a veces, cuando no lloran.

Al menos a ellos puedes callarlos cuando hacen un berrinche, porque a Jack, Yuusei y Kiryu, no les basta nada para dejar de reírse.


	11. Oscuridad

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **15. Oscuridad

* * *

Está ansioso, una desagradable sensación se instala en la boca de su estómago, punzante como veneno, casi al punto de asfixiarlo de puros nervios. El territorio conquistado está completo y el mapa que alguna vez fue blanco, lleno de sueños y expectativas, ahora lleno tanto de incertidumbres como de color negro, le indica que no hay nada más para él. Que el camino que con tanto esmero trazó se ha cortado, que ha cumplido sus metas —sorprendente, milagrosamente— y que, a partir de allí, no hay mucho más a que aspirar.

Kiryu suspira. Debería de sentirse feliz, pero esa sensación sigue haciendo mella en sus nervios, en su semblante que apenas y puede distinguirse en la oscuridad.

Satélite es suyo y todos han mejorado considerablemente sus habilidades, pareciera que su aventura ha terminado y casi puede entreverlo aunque se niegue, esa separación que sólo la adultez provee a los amigos. Pero él quiere más, el no quiere separarse, no quiere crecer, madurar.

Y se estruja el cerebro tratando de conseguir una fórmula mágica, algo que les haya faltado probar. Sólo cuando se incoporpora maldiciendo se da de bruces con su solución, destelleante y lejana como una estrella: la ciudad de Neo Dominó City, una que nunca ha pisado, pero que planea conquistar, porque la idea se instala en su cerebro como un virus, poderoso y letal.

Si ya ha construido un camino en tierra que pensó era difícil de labrar, si cree en imposibles y los logra. ¿Por qué no? Podría ser, después de todo, un nuevo horizonte.

Una manera de seguir unidos.


	12. ¿Recuerdas?

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **13. ¿Recuerdas...?

* * *

_¿Recuerdas...?_

El eco de sus voces se pierde en la oscuridad, alimentada como siempre por su propia miseria y soledad. Si no se equivocan, han pasado seis meses, seis meses... _¿Recuerdan cuando solíamos hacer tonterías?_ Sonríen. _¿Recuerdan cuando salíamos a altas horas de la madrugada a dar vueltas con el D-Wheel? ¿Cuando tiramos a Crow al mar en su cumpleaños?_

Sus voces parecen un susurro que evoca memorias preciosas. Memorias que son sólo eso a seis meses, que alimentan, que impulsan y que, de alguna manera, también incitan, a volver, a ser los de antes.

_¿Recuerdan cuando hablamos del futuro? ¿Recuerdan cuando ganamos nuestro primer duelo como equipo? ¿Recuerdan el último? ¿Recuerdan cuando nos separamos? ¿Recuerdan cuando todo terminó? Yo no._

Son caminos y personas diferentes, separadas por metros o kilómetros de distancia, en sus nuevas vidas de adultos, en sus nuevas vidas donde no hay equipo, ni parrandas, ni amigos, ni nada. Sólo soledad.

_¿Recuerdas... hoy, a seis meses, que alguna vez existió el Team Satisfaction?_

Aunque nadie lo diga en voz alta, todos están pensando lo mismo, pese a que están separados físicamente.

Pero la respuesta se queda atorada en su garganta con el nudo que les impide hablar.

_Sí, lo recuerdo._


	13. Concierto

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **17. Concierto

* * *

Estaba harto. Sintió cómo sus manos se transformaron en puños y su cara se desdibujó en una mueca de repulsión, misma que sorprendió a los presentes, pues era poco habitual verlo enojado. Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? Crow estuvo a punto de soltar una patada hacia una roca, pero se contuvo por pura lógica. Comenzar a aporrear cosas no iba a solucionar nada, tan sólo le daría un dolor desagradable, pero nada comparado con el que de por sí ya sentía por dentro.

Kiryu estaba loco, era la única razón que se le ocurría. Estaba loco, sediento de poder y seguramente había perdido la mitad del cerebro. Habían dominado todo Satélite, pese a que siempre creyeron que era un juego infantil, deberían de estar celebrando, deberían de estar descansando, riendo. En cambio él quiere seguir luchando sin causa alguna, contra mujeres, ancianos, ¡niños! ¡No le importa! Simplemente no le importa y eso lo pone rabioso, porque su estandarte no está ni estará nunca manchado con sangre inocente.

Así que, conteniéndose de pegarle un puñetazo y soltando un concierto de palabras malsonantes que a nadie sorprenden (porque Jack y Yuusei saben que tiene razón), Crow se da la vuelta para marcharse definitivamente.

Alguna vez lo creyó su hogar y una familia. Ahora no es más que una estupidez.

Es hora de emprender el vuelo.


	14. Desnudo

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **29. Desnudo

* * *

Kiryu sonríe entre dientes cuando ve que está a punto de cumplir su cometido, sus pasos son torpes y tiene la mirada un poco perdida, pero ése es el único pensamiento que no se escapa de su mente que poco a poco va perdiendo lucidez debido al estado de ebriedad.

Sus amigos lo acompañan, es natural, nunca sale sin ellos, mucho menos en una ocasión tan especial como esa. Mucho menos cuando ya le ha agarrado el gusto a su compañía y a sus figuras temblorosas dando tumbos frente a él, enfilando hasta tocar con la grisácea costa llena de arena opaca y muchas anécdotas.

—¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? —pregunta Crow un poco desorientado, pues aparte de ellos no hay nada con lo cual puedan divertirse. Kiryu mantiene un silencio sepulcral e intercambia una mirada cómplice con Jack, o al menos eso cree, pues el otro está tan alcoholizado que también se ha olvidado de los planes.

—¡Agárrenlo! —exclama de pronto, rompiendo la quietud de esa tarde y aunque Crow trata de reaccionar, porque sabe que se trata de algo malo, sus esfuerzos son en vano y en menos de dos segundos se ve privado de su ropa, su dignidad y lleno de carcajadas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —canturrean todos antes de levantarlo por los aires y arrojarlo al mar, donde se hunde como una piedra, maldiciendo y golpeando el agua con desesperación.

—¡Están locos! —afirma él, cuando por fin sale a flote y siente, por primera vez y a conciencia, el agua salada acariciándole la piel—. ¡Vaya regalo de cumpleaños! ¡Están dementes!

Al parecer así es, pues se lo confirman tirándose al agua con él. Quizás es la ebriedad, quizás la euforia, quizás sólo es la juventud. No sabe. Pronto se encuentran todos nadando y lanzándose agua como niños pequeños, incluso el siempre reacio Jack lo hace.

—Ok, sólo dime una cosa —Crow siente cómo ese estado de febril emoción se desvanece sólo un poco, como si fuera deslavado por las aguas, el alcohol está yéndose de su sistema—. ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

Kiryu no sabe qué responder. Sólo era parte del plan. _¿Acaso tenía que haber otra razón?_


	15. Invierno

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **05. Invierno

* * *

El invierno sólo significa, para los habitantes de la desolada y siempre grisácea Satélite, que hará mucho más frío. Que sus casitas hechas de desperdicios filtrarán mucho más aire y que en las noches a muchos les costará dormir. Por suerte, ellos tienen otros distractores para el horrible clima e incluso con sus chaquetas descubiertas, apenas y sienten el frío.

Jack suele sentarse en la guarida a observar la ventana, pero este invierno parece ligeramente diferente, ninguno de ellos sabe que será el último que pasarán juntos. Ninguno lo sabe, pero Jack lo intuye con esa naturaleza suya tan cambiante, tan especial. Así que en lugar de sentarse solo a meditar o de acompañar a Kiryu por algunas bebidas, decide hacer algo diferente.

Apenas y tiene ramen, es muy difícil de conseguir, las pocas cajas que encuentra son un tesoro, que esta vez está dispuesto a compartir. Porque hace frío, porque se siente con la necesidad. Así que pone agua para cuatro, los mejores sabores, los más preciados y espera pacientemente a que queden en su punto, ése que reconoce con facilidad.

—Toma —les espeta a cada uno, quienes sólo atinan a darle las gracias con ojos como platos antes de aceptar el regalo.

Ese invierno no hace tanto frío, no cuando todos se sientan a la misma mesa y comen ramen, como siempre, riendo y charlando.


	16. Otoño

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **04. Otoño

* * *

Nunca podrá olvidar realmente ese día. El amanecer pintaba de los colores del otoño la ciudad a lo lejos y los desperdicios reflejaban esos tonos cálidos hacia todas direcciones, dando la ligera impresión de que todo estaba en llamas. Habían tenido su tercer victoria al hilo desde que se habían unido como equipo y aunque trataran de ocultarlo, estaban que no cabían en si mismos de la euforia, que liberaban de tiempo en tiempo en forma de sonrisas.

Pudo haber sido como cualquier madrugada cualquiera, pero Kiryu decidió darle su toque especial, ése que sólo un líder podría aportar y traer: una enorme botella de cerveza, cuyo fuerte olor hacía que se marearan incluso antes de ingerirla.

Era su premio. Así lo llamaba, un premio por su valentía, por sus habilidades, ¿y por qué carajo no? ¡Porque sí! Nadie quería cuestionar de dónde había salido dicha bebida, aunque bien era sabido que no era difícil conseguirlas; sin embargo, ponían eso de pretexto para no probarla. Ya estaban demasiado viciados con las desveladas, las bromas y malas palabras como para que además se sumara eso, ¿no?

—Dale un trago —urgió Kiryu, como si necesitara ver a otra persona hacerlo antes de animarse él. Le ofrecía la bebida con insistencia a Yuusei, que la miraba con cierta reticencia ante los ojos expectantes de Crow e inexpresivos de Jack.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó Crow con curiosidad teñida de pavor. Si no le pasaba nada a Yuusei, quizás él la probaría después...

—Par de llorones —bufó Jack, arrebatándole la botella de las manos al muchacho de cabello grisáceo y admirándola tras leves segundos, acto seguido le dio un buen trago que lo hizo toser con ganas—. Sabe a rayos, Kiryu. Si vas a conseguir algo de beber, al menos trae algo decente.

El susodicho le lanzo una sonrisa por encima del hombro de Yuusei antes de alentar a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Ahora que uno de ellos la había probado les tocaba a todos imitarlo.

Y claro, tan pronto como saliera el sol, también vivir su primera resaca juntos.


	17. Mantel

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **16. Mantel

* * *

Casi como si fueran parte de la oscuridad, sus siluetas conseguían perderse entre callejones y edificios, en búsqueda de su próximo destino. Uno de los duelos más importantes y más difíciles se llevaría a cabo esa noche, prácticamente toda el área B.A.D dependía del resultado de esa contienda, misma en la que se encontraban enzarzados contra un montón de vándalos llenos de malas pulgas. Y, sin embargo, oh, ironías de la vida, a Kiryu sólo le importaba una cosa.

Así pues, siguieron avanzando con todo el sigilo que les era posible y manteniéndose a duras penas de pie, hacia la taberna más cercana, donde no iban precisamente a intercambiar cartas u oír el clima, sino por algunos alicientes líquidos y algo para celebrar después. Porque ya era casi un hecho que ganarían, repetía el de cabellos grisáceos conforme se paseaba por su pequeño cuartel. Nadie podría detenerlos, ninguna carta era mejor que las suyas, ningún deck mejor estructurado y por supuesto, nadie tenía más habilidad.

Bueno, eso decía. En el fondo, Yuusei y Crow sabían que estaba hecho un mar de nervios, uno que sólo remitiría si iban a conseguirle algún tranquilizante... Sólo esperaban que no fuera demasiado, porque la última vez casi se queda dormido en la mesa del cuartel, usando la ropa de Jack como mantel y con el vaso de cerveza derramándose hasta hacer el suelo pegajoso. Cosa que sólo les ganó un retraso, varios problemas que casi terminan a golpes y a un Jack furioso.

Qué mal tan irremediable son los nervios.


	18. Playa

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **22. Playa

* * *

Kiryu no es tonto, sabe que hay muchas cosas más allá de ser un equipo, sabe que cada uno de sus amigos tiene personalidad y gustos propios, que cuando no están en alguna misión imposible o tonteando un día sí y otro también, ellos suelen hacer cosas agradables. Tiempo libre, pues.

Los conoce tan bien que sabe en qué ocupan sus pequeños días sabáticos, los conoce tan bien que sabe cuándo no debe molestarlos y cuándo estaría bien unírseles en sus pequeñas e individuales aventuras. Sin embargo, hay una que no comprende del todo y pertenece a Jack, quien pocas veces se muestra tan excéntrico como cuando tiene tiempo de sobra y se sienta a leer, con ademanes elegantes y poco propios para un lugar como Satélite, un montoncito de revistas mientras toma el té de la tarde.

Normalmente las revistas de Satélite son viejas, están rotas y sucias, además de tener datos obsoletos al estar en un lugar olvidado. Pero él las lee como si fueran la fuente de todo el conocimiento del mundo y él supone, sólo supone, que lo hace para no sentirse tan olvidado. Porque a fin de cuentas, aquellas páginas descoloridas y llenas de farándulas, muestran un mundo que ellos no pueden alcanzar tan fácilmente, playas, montañas, restaurantes... En fin...

Es en esos momentos cuando se siente nostálgico cuando ve que es buena hora de acompañar a su amigo y hacerle las mismas promesas que se formularon cuando el equipo se formó: Que algún día, más que papel entre sus manos, podrá sentir la textura de la arena y, vaya, ¡de lo que él quiera! Porque saldrán de ahí, cueste lo que cueste.


	19. Mariposa

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **06. Mariposa

* * *

Sucedió en un día de tantos, un día que normalmente la gente piensa es normal, poca cosa, aburrido. Pero, siempre es así, ¿no? De pronto notas que has crecido, que estás un palmo más alto, comienza a salirte una barba rala en la cara (¡y la odias!), que tu voz cambia y que, simplemente aunque no sea así, has madurado. Dicho sea con esa palabra todo lo que conlleva la adolescencia, o al menos casi todo...

Crow nunca ha visto a sus padres, o al menos no se acuerda de nada que no sean formas borrosas y luces brillantes, así que no tiene ningún precedente para sus dudas, nadie que pueda resolverlas con seriedad, pese a que muchas de ellas son casi trivialidades, mismas que se han introducido en su mente como un peligroso virus. Porque sabiendo armar y desarmar un disco de duelo, una D-Wheel o reparar algún cacharro para alguno de sus vecinos, aún así, se siente desarmado ante algunas preguntas de la adolescencia.

Una de ellas y la más frecuente mientras anda con sus amigos, carcajadas como música de fondo y un leve mareo debido a la bebida acompañándolo, es el futuro. Ahora mismo quiere seguir teniendo duelos, haciendo tonterías y, en fin, las cosas propias de su edad, pero... ¿Y en el futuro? ¿Se casará? ¿Tendrá hijos? La sola idea lo deja helado, como si fuera una remota posibilidad, tan lejana como lo está Neo Dominó de su alcance. Y cuando por fin se arma de cierto valor para decirle a los demás sólo recibe una carcajada general (¡y era de esperarse, claro!), aparte de unas palmaditas en la espalda y un consejo para no pensar en ello, porque ya llegará, después. Cuando sea tiempo, dice Kiryu, mientras se acercan a comprar unas cartas. Cuando sea tiempo...

Y él sabe que tiene razón, pero no puede ignorar esas mariposas que siente en el estómago cuando se pregunta por ello y cuando ve a la chica que atiende la tienda de cartas.

Quizás sólo está borracho. Sí, eso debe de ser.


	20. Cima

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **30. Cima

* * *

Jack dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios que son acompañados por el brillo perspicaz en sus ojos, dándole una apariencia bastante aterradora. No han parado de tomarle el pelo a Crow a propósito de la dependienta de la tienda de cartas, pero eso ha perdido la gracia a esas alturas y él se siente con la obligación moral de hacerlo sufrir más, ya que le parece absurdo que estando a casi nada de conquistar todo el territorio él empiece con esas niñerías.

Ya tendrán años para perseguir faldas, aunque él particularmente no se siente muy atraído por dicha actividad. Por el momento sólo deberían de concentrarse en sus próximos duelos y nada de estupideces. Después de todo, ya estando en la cima de su poderío, ¿qué les podría faltar?

Sí, puede parecer inmaduro, superficial e idiota, eso es lo que es Jack a los dieciséis años. Eso y alguien un tanto celoso de perder a un amigo por una chica.


	21. Primavera

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **01. Primavera

* * *

Caminaban con esa confianza y fanfarronería que sólo la juventud provee, pavoneándose en su territorio conquistado. Era más de la mitad ya y aunque un verdadero rey nada tendría que envidiar de las sucias calles y edificios semi-derrumbados, para ellos era el paraíso. Y, como buenos jóvenes que eran, tanto poderío se les había subido a la cabeza.

Estaban pues, dando una vuelta alrededor del área B.A.D antes de prepararse para uno de sus últimos duelos, cuando al doblar una esquina se encontraron a un grupito de muchachas, alegres y cantarinas, apiñadas alrededor de un puesto donde supuestamente se leía la mano y se predecía el futuro.

Normalmente habrían pasado de largo, absortos en sus propias cavilaciones y problemas, como el de dónde podrían conseguir más alcohol, pero esa tarde todos se destuvieron y como en una película cómica y a modo de cadena, Kiryu le dio un codazo a Jack, quien se lo dio a Crow, quien se lo dio a Yuusei, quien, a su vez, se quedó detenido como los demás, observando con cierto interés.

—¿Alguna vez han pensado en tener novia? —Kiryu les dirigió una mirada divertida detrás de sus ojos grisáceos, como si de alguna manera los retara a decir que sí, de modo que pudiera molestarlos un rato.

—Hmph —Jack soltó un bufido y se encogió de hombros, nunca había pensado realmente en el tema, aunque suponía que quizás algún día terminaría casándose.

—¿Y tú, Yuusei? ¿Crow? —las chicas, al ver que las estaban observando, rompieron en risitas tontas y se pusieron a cuchichear sin el menor descaro, señalando a uno u otro—. Bueno, ¡no importa! —dijo el líder del equipo, con ese temple que sólo a él lo caracterizaba—. ¡Ahora las tendrán! ¿O creen que ahora que somos casi los dueños de Satélite alguien se atreverá a decirnos que no?

Parecía muy confiado y sin siquiera esperar a que le respondieran, empezó su camino a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a donde las chicas estaban. Qué raro que nunca las hayan visto antes, pensaron los otros tres, siguiendo el camino trazado por su líder, un poco temerosos y expectantes de lo que fuera a suceder.

Quizás es cierto que a todos, tarde o temprano, les llega la primavera.


	22. Ocasión

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **03. Ocasión

* * *

Parece ahora muy lejano el día en que estuvo así por primera vez, con los latidos del corazón subiéndole a la garganta y los nervios de punta. ¿Cuánto hace que el equipo se formó? Ha perdido la cuenta entre inumerables peleas, borracheras, risas y camaradería, cosas que surgieron al perseguir un objetivo, cosas que se dieron a lo largo de los últimos años y que pasaron a ser un valuarte de su relación, de hermanos, de amigos. Parece muy lejano ese día... ¿Y quién iba a decir que realmente podrían cumplir sus metas?

Ahora se siente como aquella noche, antes de su primer duelo como equipo, un poco angustiado, un poco nervioso, también expectante y excitado, sentimientos que se transforman en desbocados latidos en su corazón. Es el último duelo, al día siguiente o serán los dueños de Satélite o los que casi lo lograron, es todo o nada, miles de esperanzas serán puestas a prueba. Y para la ocasión, no tiene más que su confianza en sus amigos, no luce más que una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro contrahecho.

¿Qué importa una derrota, si podemos seguir haciendo el tonto juntos? Se dice Kiryu esa noche, cubriéndose con las sábanas, como si alguien pudiera ver su bochorno, eso es lo que quiere creer. Pero tiene miedo.

Algo le dice que todo saldrá mal.


	23. Extinto

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **19. Extinto

* * *

El sol ya se ha extinto en el horizonte, bañando suavemente aquél lugar de oscuridad, que casi lo acuna como la madre a la cual nunca conoció. La sensación de soledad le es familiar, pues nunca tuvo padres ni hermanos en los cuales apoyarse, le es familiar y nunca le gustó, pues pocas veces estuvo solo. Tenía a sus amigos, estrellas brillantes en un firmamento enorme y negro, ése que simbolizaba su alma. Tenía a sus amigos, noches interminables, duelos apasionantes y risas retumbando en ebriedad, pero ahora que no queda nada, extrañamente, no se siente solo...

Y mientras la oscuridad sigue llenando el espacio que sólo sus ojos mortales alcanzan, sentado sobre un ornamentado trono en lo que parece un castillo en ruinas, se siente tranquilo. Los extraña, sí, a su manera. Pero sabe que todo tiene un fin y el Team Satisfaction, tras esa fatídica pelea y el posterior encarcelamiento de Kiryu, ya no existe más.

Ahora es tiempo de que siga solo, de que brille solo, en lugar de extinguirse como sus amigos, presas de la desesperación y soledad. Es tiempo de que él, Jack Atlas, busque su destino, lo persiga incluso hasta el fin del mundo y salga triunfante, como Kiryu alguna vez le prometió, a obtener lo que merece.


	24. Fresas

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **08. Fresas

* * *

Corre con todas sus fuerzas, impulsado por el miedo y una locura febril, casi pareciera volar, evocando a su nombre. Pero no es más que un chico, un muchacho. O al menos eso susurra uno de los guardias de seguridad que lo ve alejarse hecho un rayo, restándole importancia debido a su edad. Debe tener hambre si está robando y es sólo un muchacho, ¿para qué molestarse? Las fresas que lleva en brazos no son más que otro producto que conseguirá en un ida y vuelta hacia Neo Dominó, por esta vez lo dejarán pasar.

Crow no se da cuenta de las circunstancias y sigue corriendo, aferrándose a la pequeña bolsa en sus brazos como si de ella dependiera su vida. Es la primera vez que roba y, sorprendentemente, todo ha salido bien, lo que significa que no pasarán hambre.

Aún no sabe cómo se las arregló mientras estaba en el Team, con todos los demás, cómo consiguió comer y sobrevivir por tanto tiempo, en el cual sus hormonas y locuras dominaron su cuerpo, pero ahora entiende que la vida es dura y que, en lugar de perder el tiempo haciendo el tonto, su misión es ayudar a los demás.

En particular a esos niños que tanto le recuerdan a él, que tienen hambre, están solos y le extienden los brazos, sonriendo, al saber que les ha conseguido algo de comida.


	25. Beso

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **23. Beso

* * *

Todo parece deslumbrante, tan brillante que sus ojos apenas y se acostumbran. Rex Godwin le prometió una vida asombrosa, digna de sus habilidades como duelista, pero eso que está sucediendo supera sus expectativas por mucho. Todos le aplauden, se levantan a darle ánimos cuando pasa en su D-Wheel robada, le llaman Rey y miles de mujeres le piden un beso. ¿Qué decir, aparte, de la ropa y comida que tiene a su alcance? Todo es demasiado bueno. Pareciera que no existe nada más, que nunca existió nada más para él, pareciera que nació como el Rey, nombre bajo el cual todos lo aclaman.

Pero, de vez en cuando, recuerda que no es así. De vez en cuando, en ese duermevela apacible que precede al sueño, recuerda sus días de juventud, las casas derrumbadas y la soledad de Satélite; los duelos nocturnos, las risas, las borracheras y resacas junto a sus amigos...

Ha demostrado que tiene talento, tanto como para proveerle una vida excelente. Pero no sabía que para alcanzarlo tendría que traicionarlos. Y tampoco sabía, no tenía ni la menor idea, de que se quedaría solo.

Solo entre ese mar de gente que nunca llegaría a comprenderlo como ellos.


	26. Verano

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **02. Verano

* * *

El letrero parece brillar debido al calor del verano, que es aún más intenso en esa parte del mundo. Quizás nunca tuvieron a naciones enteras bajo sus pies, quizás sus sueños se esfumaron de la misma manera que cuando uno abre los ojos tras una apacible noche, imposibles de alcanzar pero aún así reconfortantes; sin embargo, ese logro compensa todo lo sufrido.

_Satisfaction Town._ ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El pequeño letrero de madera que nunca se atrevieron a poner en un lugar tan desolado como Satélite, yace como el único vestigio de su victoria. Una que les ha costado lágrimas, esfuerzo y sobretodo, mucha dedicación.

—¿Así que te quedarás a cuidar a estos chicos? —Yuusei no puede esconder cierta expresión sombría en sus ojos azules, que siempre reflejan la verdad en su alma. Albergaba la esperanza de que Kiryu regresara con ellos a la ciudad, que viera, se hartara de las calles con las que tantas veces soñó y se uniera al equipo, como bien dijo alguna vez él.

Kiryu dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, tan imperceptible que casi pareció una ilusión entre ese abrasante sol de verano.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —dice, es extraño viniendo de él, cuando fue él mismo quien no quiso deshacer al equipo en un principio, pero ahora está seguro—. Satisfaction llegó a su fin hace tiempo, Yuusei, Crow, Jack, ustedes deben de seguir su camino porque he elegido el mío.

Comparten una última sonrisa de despedida chocando sus puños como en los viejos tiempos, luego los otros tres suben a sus D-Wheels para perderse en el horizonte.

Kiryu sabe que todo lo bueno llega a su fin, que no sería lo mismo y que es hora de seguir madurando. Quizás algún día, cuando quiera algo de satisfacción, se decida a visitarlos.


	27. Hoguera

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **07. Hoguera

* * *

Pequeñas partículas doradas danzan surcando el aire de esa noche estrellada. Han habido muchos indicios de peligro a su alrededor, duelistas extraños surcando las autopistas y apariciones que terminan en desastre por todos lados. Yuusei tiene el ceño fruncido levemente, preguntándose qué podría estarse cociendo entre las sombras de los altos rascacielos, qué criatura maligna, que propósito impuro e incorrecto será su enemigo esta vez.

Sin embargo, cuanto más se sume en oscuras cavilaciones, cuanto más su ceño se figura al de un halcón acechando a su presa, más preocupados se ven los demás, que hasta momentos atrás habían estado disfrutado de una velada junto a la hoguera dispuesta por Crow, oyendo viejas historias.

—... y así fue como Yuusei terminó en su primera borrachera —sentenció el joven, tratando de arrancarles una sonrisa a todos, pero sin conseguirlo realmente—. Oye, Yuusei, lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo. Lo afrontaremos.

El líder del equipo voltea sus ojos cristalinos hacia su amigo y trata de sonreír. La nube en su frente no quiere disiparse, pero sabe que Crow tiene razón y que no vale la pena preocuparse si tiene fe en sus amigos y en sus vínculos.

—¿Y luego qué? —Rua parece muy interesado en las historias del viejo Team Satisfaction y vuelve a su ímpetu juvenil cuando nota que su amigo está más calmado—. ¿Yuusei ganó aún estando ebrio? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también?

—Ten en cuenta que Yuusei estaba teniendo un duelo con alguien que estaba igual o más ebrio que él, no es una coincidencia que haya ganado —acotó Jack, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo al aludido, como desafiándolo a contradecirlo—. No ha sido gran mérito. Dudo siquiera que se dieran cuenta de qué cartas estaban jugando.

—Vamos, Jack, tú estabas igual o peor que yo, lo mismo Crow y Kiryu —el muchacho de ojos azules recupera todo el temple y la sonrisa que tiembla en las comisuras de sus labios es genuina, pronto toda incertidumbre se desvanece de su rostro, dejando paso a los recuerdos reconfortantes de su juventud.

—¡Debe de ser genial tener un duelo en estado de ebriedad! —dice Rua, tajante con el punto, al mismo tiempo que Aki le dirige una mirada entre horrorizada y divertida.

—Es genial estar con los amigos —le corrige Yuusei inmediatamente, pues recuerda que, estando ebrio o no, ellos siempre le apoyaban y era por ellos, precisamente, que podía revivir de nuevo esas historias.

Jack y Crow asienten sin darse cuenta.


	28. Inocencia

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **26. Inocencia

* * *

La madurez es una etapa inevitable de la vida, una etapa que crece con nosotros, como la oruga que se convierte en mariposa. De ninguna manera ellos creyeron que seguirían siendo niños, ni mucho menos que vivirían siempre juntos. Sin embargo, la manera en la que el destino se encargó de hacerlos madurar, si hubiesen podido, no la habrían elegido de esa manera.

Hubo muchos tiempos oscuros, muchos tiempos en los que las llamas de su inocencia se apagaron al caer gruesas lágrimas, al surgir maldiciones de sus bocas, al pensar en que no había más esperanza para ellos. La súbita disolución del Team, la caída de su líder en prisión, la huída de Jack, todo fue una vorágine de sentimientos que terminó en aquello...

En duelos de vida o muerte, en duelos llenos de resentimiento, donde mucho o poco se ganaba, donde no creyeron enfrentarse sin salir heridos. Y ahora, poco queda de los chicos que soñaban conquistarían al mundo, que salían ebrios a altas horas de la madrugada a festejar sus victorias y contaban chistes malos en Navidad.

Poco queda, pero eso no significa que sea malo. Se han pulido, se han perfeccionado y aunque sus sueños ya no aspiran a tener naciones a sus pies, sino más bien a ayudar y construir un futuro, de vez en cuando recuerdan, de vez en cuando murmuran que quieren un poco de satisfacción en su vida.


	29. Patines

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **25. Patines

* * *

Supone que se debe a que es mayor, más maduro y hasta quizás un poco más experimentado. Crow siempre se ha dejado guiar por sus instintos humanos, siempre se ha visto reflejado en los niños que con tanto esfuerzo ayuda y por eso no se da cuenta de que necesita algo más. Yuusei, en cambio, teme sólo un poco al futuro. Si bien ha derrotado a Z-ONE y afirmado, con la valentía digna de un héroe, que construirán un brillante un futuro, algo en él no ha cambiado desde sus tiempos de niño, cuando andaba en patines creados por él mismo, por las sucias calles de Satélite sin perseguir nada en particular. Teme a la separación, a que la calma alcanzada se rompa en pedazos si ellos se van, sin embargo, él sabe que es necesario.

Alguna vez el Team Satisfaction se rompió, como una crisálida que está lista para revelar su contenido, una hermosa mariposa de vivos colores. No obstante, esa crisálida se rompió al ser forzada y precisamente fue él quien terminó dándole los puntos finales a la ruptura, él y Kiryu, en su afán de poder.

Esta vez no quiere que sea lo mismo, no quiere que adversidades que sólo traen tristezas los separen. Yuusei tiene que verlo, tiene que darse cuenta de que es hora de que todos hagan su camino, como alguna vez Satisfaction lo hizo.

Y si tiene que obligarlo a darse cuenta mediante un duelo, así será.


	30. Distancia

**Título: **Crónicas  
**Claim: **Team Satisfaction ~ Kiryu, Yuusei, Jack, Crow.  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Estaciones  
**Tema: **12. Distancia

* * *

Sus caminos tienen que separarse, es el inevitable destino que el crecer y madurar impone a los amigos. Sin embargo, Yuusei sabe que esta separación no será como la anterior, la del Team Satisfaction, que pareció quedar en cenizas tras muchos problemas y que luego resurgió, sino como un fénix, como una pequeña e inseparable amistad a distancia.

Kiryu hace mucho que eligió su camino, tratando de enmendar los errores de los cuales alguna vez fue partícipe. Jack, bueno, él es el protagonista de los cambios, el que los hace obvios y tan necesarios como son; en pocas palabras, él le ha abierto los ojos. Crow, él sabe cómo desenvolverse, sea como un policía o un amigo, nunca le falta nada, ni comida ni ánimo, ni mucho menos compañía.

Y él... Por supuesto, tiene sueños. Por supuesto, tiene metas que quiere cumplir, caminos que recorren, futuros que forjar. No ha sido capaz de verlo hasta en esos últimos momentos del duelo y una enorme emoción le invade, casi como si fuera a llorar, pero sin hacerlo.

Es cierto, no hay necesidad de seguir juntos, el Team 5D's debe disolverse, porque todos están listos. Porque no es un adiós definitivo, como no lo fue con el Team Satisfaction en el pasado. Y cuando vuelvan a encontrarse, otra será la historia a contar, un millón de aventuras y quizás, muchas más cosas por vivir.

**FIN**


End file.
